The Sealed Princess
by lumanova03
Summary: Forget-Me-Not farmer Cody has to rescue the Goddess. He tries, and ends up finding his dream girl. Complete! I forgot to put an authors note on the last two chapters, but thanks everyone for reviewing and reading!
1. Not Just a Pretty Face

The Sealed Princess

Chapter One-Not Just a Pretty Face

_Her Wish_

_A beautiful princess that only exists in legends_

_Sleeps there awaiting_

_The man that makes her feel alive_

_The floor two hundred twenty- five_

_In number three_

_She is sealed inside_

_Until he grants her wish..._

Twenty- one year old Cody slammed the book closed. He had only recently moved to Forget- Me- Not Valley, and was farming and working to rescue the Harvest Sprites and Harvest Goddess, who had strangely disappeared recently. Now, he thought he had his answer. He went up to the Inn counter, where Ruby, the manager, was standing. Cody knew the book was in the lounge for a reason, he knew it wasn't a library, but Cody just had to ask her if he could just borrow it for a little while. Suddenly, she spoke:

"Do you need something, Cody?" Ruby said kindly.

"Um, yes ma'am. Do you- um, can I please borrow this book for a little while?" Cody asked sheepishly. She looked thoughtful.

"Where did you get it, the lounge?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"May I see it?"

"Of course, ma'am!" And Cody quickly handed it over for her to examine. She looked at it for a moment and then chuckled.

"Oh, this old thing? Our customers never read it, I don't know why I still keep it in the lounge. Sure! You can even keep it!" Ruby laughed. Of course Cody was a little surprised, but, very pleased. He took the book from her and trotted out the door, saying thank- you's all the way.

As Cody walked down the road, he thought about the book's poem- _Her Wish_. The princess must be the goddess, and sealed inside is where she must be hidden, trapped. Floor two hundred twenty- five, that must be where the chamber is. And number three... Suddenly, it hit him. That must mean mine number three! He had never been to the 225th floor, who knew what could be down there! But before rushing off to the mine, he stopped by the Blue Bar first. Inside, he met Griffin and Muffy, his girlfriend. Muffy looked upset. When she saw him, she ran into her room and shut the door. Griffin looked uncomfortable at this but offered Cody a drink. Cody said no thank- you, and followed Muffy into her room. She was sitting on her bed with her knees up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. She was in tears. Cody sat down next to her.

"I brought you something." He said and handed her a pink flower. She gave a small smile and accepted it.

"Hey, Muffy, what's wrong?" Cody asked. She shook her head. "Come on, you can tell me." Cody said encouragingly. Finally, she gave in.

"Y-you see," She started over. "Well I just-" She sighed.

"Everyone thinks I'm just a pretty face." Cody stared at her. How could people think that about his sweet, innocent, hard- working girlfriend?

"Who said that?"

"Well, no one actually said that, but, well, Griffin keeps giving me really easy jobs, and he knows it. Why can't he treat me like anyone else and give me normal work? I can be so much more than a pretty face! Probably even as good as him!" At her words, Cody started to feel uncomfortable. He knew that the reason Griffin was treating her like this was because he liked her, not because he thought she was a dumb blonde. But Cody denied this to himself and tried to comfort Muffy instead, all the while thinking: _She's MY girlfriend! Griffin better now interfere! _After a while Muffy's tears dried up and she smiled her regular smile, the wide, bright smile, not the small, sad one. After this Cody left Muffy's bedroom, and entered the bar room. He glared at Griffin, but he didn't even look at Cody. When he got home he noticed it was late, so instead of going to the mine, he put the animals in and went to sleep, deciding to go tomorrow instead.


	2. Meetings and Magic

Chapter Two- Meetings and Magic

The next morning Cody woke up bright and early. He fed his animals and watered his crops, and finally set off for the Excavation Site. There he entered the Third Mine. He had already unlocked it. He quickly found the 225 floor. (He was very experienced with mining!) There, he saw an empty stone room except for one bed in the middle. Wait- in the bed there was- a girl! The same girl that had given him the Legendary Sword in the second mine! She was sleeping. Cody tip- toed over to the side of the bed. She sleepily opened her eyes. Then she smiled, and a very pretty smile at that, thought Cody.

"Hello. I believe we've met before. How is your new sword working out?" The girl said.

"Um, yeah, good, thanks!" He stuttered. Then Cody stopped. He had to stop dreaming about how pretty she was, and rescue the Harvest Goddess! Besides, he was dating Muffy. The girl just smiled prettily.

"I don't think I properly introduced myself last time. I'm Keria, the Mine Princess. Most people have never met me, I'm glad to finally see a human."

"Oh, I'm Cody." Cody said, staring at her dreamily. She was just so pretty, and sweet too!

"Nice to meet you, Cody." She said kindly.

"Uh, you too... Hey! Wait, what have you done with the Harvest Goddess?!" He said suddenly.

"The Harvest Goddess? What has happened to her? Is she in danger!? She was always a good friend of mine, I had wondered why she hadn't visited in such a long time..." Cody let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't the beautiful Mine Princess that was guilty. But, he was disappointed that the Goddess wasn't there. Then Keria spoke.

"Well, what happened to her?" She said concernedly.

"Wha- oh! No one knows, one day she just mysteriously disappeared, and I've been trying to find her ever since." Cody replied.

"Oh! That's horrible, I'll help you find her! Besides, I need to get out of this old mine and get some sun. My skin has become ever so pale, and I would like to try some food other than what I get down here." Keria said.

"But- what do you eat down here?" Cody asked curiously.

"You know the wild animals? I trap them for meat. Also, I tamed one to go get food for me, like greens and things. It is a phoenix, to be exact, and her name is Swift. She makes an excellent pet." Keria explained.

"How did you get a phoenix?!" Cody asked. "They were said only to live in myths!"

"Ah, yes, well, she is one of those dark birds. After I tamed her, she turned out not to be so dark at all. Once I washed her off with my powers I figured out she was a lovely phoenix."

"Powers?!" Cody exclaimed. Keria put her hand over her mouth.

"Oops."

"What kind of powers do you have?" Cody said in disbelief.

"Well, I have water and fire. I use water to bathe and drink. Fire to cook and stay warm. But promise not to tell anyone, or people would be after me!" Cody nodded, still amazed. After an uncomfortable silence, Keria finally said:

"Come on, we better go look for the Harvest Goddess." And the two exited the mine, after Keria said good-bye to Swift. After all, the phoenix could take care of herself.


	3. Whereabouts

**Ok! I finally remembered to put an author's note on! Let me warn you that this chapter is EXTREMELY boring, but also EXTREMELY short! But chapter four has a reasonable amount, and it really will start to heat up. Witch Princess fans will like it. (I hope!!!) Anyway reviews well appreciated! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. Natsume does. **

Chapter Three- Whereabouts

When the two got out of the Excavation Site, they started to walk back to Cody's house. During this time, Cody picked up herbs along the way for the trip. When they got to Cody's house, they started gathering journey supplies like mad. Cody brought a number of things from his kitchen. He also brought two water canteens, two sleeping bags, two portable tents, a few blankets, and a map of Forget- Me- Not Valley. Cody put most of it in his pack, and the rest in a spare that he gave to Keria to carry. When they were done, they started to walk out the door, but Keria suddenly stopped.

"What's up?" Asked Cody.

"I just realized, where are we going?" At this point, Cody slapped himself in the head. How could he forget?

"Well, I suppose we could ask the Witch Princess. She does all kinds of magic, she might have some idea were the Goddess might be, the two are rivals..." Cody suggested.

"Ok, let's try it." Keria replied. So they headed off to the little hut left of Romana's Villa.

When they arrived, Cody knocked on the door. No answer. He tried again. Still no answer. He put his ear to the door. The sound of... singing? Very good singing?! Cody decided that he had to find out what it was. So, without warning, he opened the door.

**A/N See? I warned you that it was boring and short. But PLEASE try the fourth chapter, it's my favorite so far!!! Again, please review, I love reviews!! PS sorry for the little cliffhanger at the end. **


	4. An Unexpected Confession

**A/N Hi!!! First of all, big thanks to:**

**Awesome Rapidash- thanks! I will be making longer chapters- this one's the longest so far.**

**Harvestmoongal214- thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

**Timoton- thank you! I'm glad you like it.**

**You guys were really encouraging, I didn't know if people were going to read this.**

**Anyway, here's my favorite chapter so far. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. Natsume does. **

Chapter Four- The Unexpected Confession

Immediately, the sound of singing stopped. Cody peered in only to find... The Witch Princess, red in the face.

"C-Cody? What are you doing here? And who is she?!" She said, pointing to Keria, who looked a bit startled. But before Cody could answer, Keria stepped in.

"I'm Keria the Mine Princess. We're here because we need help. What did you do with the Harvest Goddess?" Keria apparently could be very clear when she wanted to. At this determinedness, the Witch Princess looked taken aback.

"Who, me?! How- what does it matter to you?!" The Witch said defensively.

"Because we're trying to find her!" Cody said. Then the Witch Princess looked thoughtful.

"Fine, I'll tell, but only Cody! I don't trust you, Prissy." Keria glared at her, but stepped back outside. Then, the Witch Princess spoke.

"You know, I've been trying to get you alone now for a while." At this, Cody was startled. What about the Goddess?

"Cody, I've always had feelings for you, since the day I first met you. But you never liked me back, in fact, you even got a girlfriend, Muffy. Why? Because I'm misunderstood! Just because I use a cauldron, and ride a broomstick, people are afraid of me! But I still love you, Cody." And the Witch Princess leaned over and- kissed him full on the lips!!! Cody was so surprised, he could hardly react. She- loved him!? But what was he doing, his heart already belonged to Muffy! Cody pulled apart as soon as common sense came back to him, which didn't take long. Seeing the look of disgust on his face, the Witch Princess looked down.

"Look, your really pretty, and you're a good singer, it's just, I already have a girlfriend. I'm sorry, I hope we can still be friends." Cody explained. The Witch turned away.

"I did it. Vanished the Goddess. It was an accident. Honestly. I can transport you to wherever I poofed the Goddess to, but it could be dangerous. Oh, you can tell Princess it's ok to come in now. I don't care." She said, staring at the floor, obviously trying to hold back tears.

"Ok..." And Cody went and got Keria, who was still fuming at the Witch Princess for calling her "Prissy".

"Ok, Keria, The Witch Princess is going to transport us to where the Goddess and the Sprites are. It could be dangerous, but I'm going to risk it. You don't have to come with me. Just be safe." Cody said, determinedly. Keria turned and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I will come with you. After all, I want to save the Harvest Goddess too." Cody considered this for a moment, but finally agreed. However petite and fragile- looking she was, Cody knew she could defend herself. Then, the Witch Princess spoke.

"If you don't want to get separated into two different worlds, I suggest you hold on to each other. Tightly." By the tone of the Witch Princess' voice, Cody could tell that it pained her to say that. She still loved him. But at least she was being a good sport about it. Witch she was, she still wasn't evil.

At the witches' words, Keria firmly grasped Cody's hand in hers, and the Witch Princess said an incantation, clapped her hands, and POOF! Cody and Keria went swirling into darkness.

**A/N And there you go! How was it? Reviews appreciated. Again, sorry for the cliffhanger. :)**


	5. Another World

**A/N Hey! Here's chapter five. Hope you like it. PS thanks momo- chan. I'm glad you like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. Natsume does. **

Chapter Five- Another World

As the two pounded through pressure and blackness, Cody dared to open his eyes. He found that Keria had her's open, too. She, in fact, was staring at him. In her eyes were fear. Then she spoke over the sound of wind rushing past.

"Cody, I've been in a lot of scary situations, but this is the worst." Cody only nodded and squeezed her hand. They just kept on spinning. Suddenly, Keria lost her grip.

"I can't take the pressure!" When she said that, Cody only felt more pressure, pressing him, and he wondered if the Witch Princess hadn't just said a spell to kill them slowly and painfully. Cody grabbed her hand with his, and held it firmly.

"Please- Keria, don't let go! I don't want to lose you, not now..." And then Cody went unconscious.

When he woke up, he found himself resting on a pillow of leaves. He tried to stand up, but was dizzy and collapsed back to the ground. Keria saw this and rushed over. She had apparently been sitting a few feet away.

"Cody! You're awake! Be careful, don't rush yourself." He blinked.

"Keria- wha- what happened?"

"The pressure made you pass out. I held on to you through the ride, but it wasn't much longer. When we got here, I put you down on some leaves." She explained patiently.

"Oh... any sign of the Goddess?" Cody was a little embarrassed for passing out in front of Keria, but he had to get to the point, to find the Goddess.

"Not yet..."

"Oh. It's ok, let's go look around." Keria helped Cody up, and she supported him as they looked around. They soon learned that this world that the Witch Princess transported them to was full of forest. After a little while Cody was able to walk without support. After about two hours of searching, they were getting discouraged. They stopped for a rest and ate some of the food they had packed. Then Cody realized something.

"Keria?"

"Yes, Cody?" She said curiously.

"Umm, I was wondering. HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET BACK TO FORGET- ME- NOT- VALLEY!?" Keria's eyes widened.

"Why- I don't know! The Witch Princess must have banished us forever- just for a joke!" She said, frightened. Cody thought about it for a moment.

"I think... well maybe the Goddess can help us. But we have to find her first." So Cody and Keria continued to search for the Goddess. A while later Cody heard a humming noise and stopped short. Keria stopped, looking confused.

"Hey, Keria. Do you hear that?" She stopped and listened.

"Yes. Let's follow it." She said calmly. So they did. As they got nearer the sound grew stronger. Finally Keria caught sight of something grey- sticking out of a bush! She pointed and Cody followed. The sound grew louder then ever. Cody cautiously poked the grey thing. Then he pushed the bushes brambles aside. There, in the middle of it, was the Harvest Goddess herself. But something was wrong with her. SHE WAS PETRIFIED. Turned into stone by the Witch Princess. At the sight of this Keria started to silently cry.

"It's too late... the Goddess... my friend..." Tears poured from her silver orbs. Cody gave her a hug and tried to comfort her. What a disaster. All of a sudden, a blinding light flashed before their eyes, and POOF! There was the Witch Princess. She looked angry at the sight of Keria in Cody's arms, but willed herself to speak calmly.

"Well... I see you two made it. I suppose you need to get back to Forget- Me- Not Valley, don't you. Well, unless you want to save the Goddess first." She said, looking down at the petrified Harvest Goddess. Cody nodded, still holding Keria to him. The Witch Princess took a deep breath and said some kind of spell. Then she clapped her hands. Nothing happened. Then the Witch Princess took out a book. On the cover it said: _Spells, cures, and potion- making for witches. _Then she flipped through the book. She stopped on a certain page and looked over it.

"Darn!" She said suddenly. When she got two confused looks from this, she explained.

"I need a light orb to complete the spell to make the Goddess back to normal. But I don't have one." By this time Keria had stopped crying and she jumped up.

"I can make light orbs! Fire and water combined makes a light orb." She said quickly. The Witch Princess was shocked.

"You... have powers!?" Keria covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oops." The same reply she had given when Cody had asked. Then Keria spoke.

"Yes, fire and water. That is what helped me survive in the Third Mine. That and my pet phoenix, Swift. But please don't tell anyone." Keria said quietly. The Witch Princess nodded.

"I won't." She said reassuringly. Then Keria started to work her magic. She placed her hands in complicated motions and seemed to be concentrating really hard. All of a sudden, she yelled:

"Fire!" And out came fire from her left hand. And then she yelled:

"Water!" And the aqua liquid came out from her right. Then she made a circular motion with both of her hands and the two elements formed a yellow-ish circle. Then Keria seemed to relax.

"There. A light orb." And she picked it up and handed it to the Witch Princess, who's eyes were wide. She nodded her thanks, still amazed, and said her spell. Then the light orb seemed to move over to the petrified Goddess at the Witch's spell. Then the Witch Princess stopped. The orb melted into the Harvest Goddess' stony body. A few seconds go by and a blinding light fills the area. When the three regain vision, there was the Harvest Goddess.

"Taa-daa!" She said annoyingly. "I'm back! Thank you for rescuing me, farmer Cody, Princess Keria."

"And Witch Princess. She's the one who saved you. All I did was give her something for the spell." Keria said, not looking over at the Witch, who was shocked to be stood up for by someone for the first time. It had seemed that Keria had finally forgiven the Witch Princess. The Harvest Goddess looked surprised at first, but then nodded her approval.

"I always knew that there was some good left in you." And then the Goddess clapped her hands together, and there appeared all 101 Harvest Sprites. Then the Harvest Goddess clapped her hands once more and she disappeared with the Sprites. Then Cody, Keria, and the Witch Princess all smiled. The work was done. The Witch Princess then said a spell and transported the three of them to her hut, again going through blackness and severe pressure, but this time it didn't last as long or seem as bad as the first time. When they got back, the Witch Princess said good- bye while Cody and Keria walked back to Cody's farm. When they got there, Cody offered Keria dinner, as it was late. She accepted and they had pasta. Then Keria spoke.

"You know, I think I'll spend the night at the Inn. I don't want to go back to that dreadful cell on the 225 floor, and I'd like to meet the townspeople. The only problem is, who should I say I am? If I told them I was the Mine Princess, they would be suspicious. You and the Witch Princess were exceptions, but I don't know anyone here." Cody thought about this.

"You could say you're my cousin, here for a visit." She seemed thoughtful.

"I think that would work! Thank you for dinner, Cody. I'll be going now." And she trotted out of his house, after he had given her a map of Forget- Me- Not Valley, and towards Ruby's Inn. Then, Cody changed and went to bed. It sure had been an exhausting day. As he drifted off to sleep, he realized that he thought Keria was more then just pretty. She was his dream girl. He decided he had to break up with Muffy tomorrow.

**A/N So how was it? This one is REALLY twisted from the game. But I just had to make Keria use her powers- it was fun XD. Anyway, I appreciate all reviews!**


	6. Heartbroken

**A/N Hi! Here's chap. six. It's not the longest but I guess it's ok. Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. Natsume does. **

Chapter Six- Heartbroken

When Cody woke up the next morning, he thought of nothing but what he would be doing this noon. Breaking up with Muffy. He really hated to do it, she was sweet and all, it was just that he was in love with Keria instead. Cody decided that he would break it to her gently and softly. He would also tell her the truth about Griffin, that Griffin really liked her. When Cody was done with breakfast, he fed his animals and watered his crops. He also spent a few minutes petting his dog and his cat, dreading what would come next. Then Cody picked one of Muffy's favorite flowers, and a pretty blue one that would be for Keria. Then Cody went off to the Blue Bar, dragging his feet. Finally, he reached it. He slowly opened the door and looked inside. There, behind the counter, was Muffy and Griffin, lip-locked. When Muffy saw Cody, she swirled around.

"Cody! Wait, it's not what it looks like! Well, ok, it is. Griffin told me that the only reason he was giving me such light jobs and treating me so nicely was because he loved me, not because he thought I was just a pretty face. I'm sorry Cody, but, I really don't feel the same way about you as you do about me. We're over, sorry." But Cody just laughed.

"That's funny, Muffy, I was just about to break up with you because I'm in love with someone else, too. Anyway, I'm off to see her now. Oh, here, you can have this. You and Griffin make a good couple. Bye!" Cody handed her the pink flower, and walked out of the Blue Bar, feeling much happier. Then Cody went to Ruby's Inn were he met Keria.

"Hi, Keria. I brought you this." Cody handed her the pretty blue flower.

"Oh, thank you Cody! It's beautiful!" And Keria gave him a light, friendly hug.

"Guess what, cousin?" She said jokingly. Cody laughed.

"What's up, cos?" He asked, playing along.

"You know Ruby's son, Rock?" Now Cody was starting to get nervous.

"What about him?"

"Well, yesterday when I checked into the Inn, we talked and then- he asked me out!" She said happily.

"Oh. That's nice. When's the date?" Cody was heartbroken. His dream girl was dating another man.

"This Friday. Do you and Muffy want to come on a double date with us?" She asked.

"Um, no. Actually me and Muffy are over. But thanks anyway." And with that Cody ran out of the building, his heart tearing him to pieces. What was he to do? He had to win Keria back, somehow. So he went home and got out his book of _101 Facts about Girls and Dating. _He flipped through the pages. He found a page on reverse- psychology. According to this, he had to find a way to make her jealous. Like dating another girl. So Cody looked in the mirror, _tried _to straighten his messy hair, and trotted out of the door, seeking a new girlfriend to make Keria jealous. Still, he was a little depressed, but he convinced himself that it wouldn't be long before Keria was back in his arms, where she belonged. It wasn't long before Cody realized he didn't know who Keria would be jealous of. So, he sat down on a bench not far from Vesta's farm, and thought. Well, she would have to be almost as pretty as Keria, and her and himself would have to look cute together. She would have to be willing to go to the festivals, especially the romantic ones. Also they would have to get along in order for himself and his new girlfriend to be the town's honorary Couple of the Year. Cody made a mental list of all the town's bachelorettes.

_Nami, Muffy, Flora, Leia, the Harvest Goddess, the Witch Princess, and Celia. Well, Nami is a little too much of a loner._ _Muffy was dating Griffin. Flora was a little too... brainy. Leia was a mermaid living in Daryl's basement, besides, no one but Daryl and himself knew about her. The Harvest Goddess was too hard to please. Cody had already told the Witch Princess he wasn't interested. That left... Celia! She was fairly pretty, she went to all the festivals, and best of all- she was single! Speaking of Celia, there she was now! After all, she worked at Vesta's farm. _

"Oh, hi Cody! What are you doing here?" She asked kindly.

"Uhh... thinking. Hey, are you free right now? If you are, want to come with me on a stroll?" He asked, making his plan go into action. She blushed.

"Um, I'll go ask Vesta." And she hurried off into the field. She came back in about two minutes.

"Okay, Vesta said it would be fine as long as I'm back before dark." She said, her cheeks flushed. And so the two set off toward the Spring. There, they talked about farming and work. They seemed to get along well enough, anyway. After a while the sun began to set and Cody offered to walk Celia home. She agreed. Cody asked if they could stop by Ruby's Inn first, because he had to 'get something'. She agreed once again and they set off. Once at Ruby's Inn, Cody ordered some oranges to make everything look normal. But all the while he was watching Keria over in the corner. She spotted him, looked at Celia and grinned. She gave him the thumbs- up sign and then rushed upstairs to her rental room. _What was that all about? _Cody mentally asked himself. Suddenly Celia spoke.

"Cody? Who was that?" Cody had almost forgotten about Celia.

"Her? Oh, uh, she's my cousin, visiting from the city." He quickly covered up. She nodded and smiled, then they headed off toward Vesta's Farm. Once he had dropped Celia off, Cody headed home. He checked his animals and turned in for the day, still wondering what had happened at the Inn.

**A/N So it turns out the only one heartbroken is Cody! Anyway all reviews appreciated! D **


	7. Cody Farmer or PI?

Chapter Seven- Cody- Farmer of PI?

The day of Keria's date with Rock, Cody decided to investigate. So, he got out his black pants and black hoodie, and switched his baseball cap for the hood. Then he put on his dark sunglasses, and tip- toed to the Inn. Arriving there, he saw Keria in a beautiful red dress that fitted her perfectly. It was knee- length with ties at the tank top- like sleeves. She had taken off her usual headband and had pulled her hair back. She looked stunning. Cody hid behind a huge plant at the Inn so she wouldn't see him. Then Rock met Keria. He offered his hand, in a gentlemanly fashion. She smiled and took it. Then they headed for the Bar. Cody snuck behind them. Arriving at the Bar, they got a table and Muffy served them their food. They ate slowly, talking and laughing. This, of course tortured Cody. Muffy came and asked them if they wanted anything again. Then, she spotted Cody. She lifted her eyebrows and said:

"Cody?" Cody slapped his forehead in grief. Keria and Rock turned to look at him. He just gave a goofy grin.

"Cody, what are you doing hiding behind a plant?" Keria asked, confused.

"I uhh... admiring it." He said lamely. Keria just shook her head.

"Were you spying on us?" She asked, a light blush coming to her cheeks. Cody slowly nodded.

"It's because I love you Keria. Sorry Rock, but I do." He confessed, even shocking himself. She blushed even harder.

"But... I heard you were dating Celia from Vesta..." She said, puzzled.

"Well, the truth is..." He took a deep breath. "I was just trying to make you jealous." He looked down. "I'm sorry. I know it was wrong."

"Don't be sorry to me, be sorry to Celia. And the truth is... I was trying to make _you _jealous." She looked down at her feet, ashamed. Suddenly Lumina entered, wearing black. It looked as if she was going to spy on Rock. When Rock saw her, he exclaimed.

"Keria, you and Cody deserve to be together. And I love Lumina." Rock grabbed Lumina by the shoulders and kissed her. She looked surprised, but pleased. It was time for Rock to make his confession.

"Lumina, I was just making you jealous, because I thought you didn't like me anymore. Sorry Keria. Lumina will you be mine?" She stared at him, but then nodded. Then Rock turned to Keria and Cody.

"I thought you guys were cousins?" They just laughed and shook their heads no. Rock shrugged and took Lumina by the hand. They exited the door, hand in hand, smiling. Now Keria and Cody could talk, or so they thought. In came Celia, holding Marlin's hand.

"Cody! I have to talk to you!" Cody just grinned.

"Don't worry about it Celia. I was just using you to make Keria jealous. She's not really my cousin. I'm sorry, but..."

"That's ok, Cody. Besides, I love Marlin." And she gave him a peck on the cheek, which made him blush. Then they walked out. Muffy took Griffin, who was watching, and they went to wait outside also. Muffy was still a good friend to Cody. He silently thanked her for making the room empty for him and Keria.

"Keria, will you be mine?" He asked, getting to the point. She grinned, and nodded yes. And they kissed. After that Cody walked Keria to the Inn where she would stay. Then he walked home and fell asleep with a smile.


	8. One Year Later

Chapter Eight- One Year Later

It was THE DAY. Cody knew it had to be. The day of his proposal to Keria. They had been going strong for a year now, and Cody knew she was going to leave the Inn to go back to her home soon. So he had to do it soon. He fed his animals and took care of the crops, then headed for the Inn. There he met Keria.

"Hi, Keria." He said with his goofy grin. She smiled her sweet smile.

"What's up, Cody?"

"Wanna meet me at the Goddess Pond for a picnic tonight? Around six thirty?" She swooned.

"How romantic, Cody! Of course. See you there!" And she skipped off happily. Cody went immediately to all of his closest friends' house. First, to Muffy and Griffin.

"Hi, whatcha need?" Muffy asked happily when Cody arrived at the Blue Bar.

"Well..." He looked around nervously. "Tonight I'm proposing to Keria." He waited for the dish to drop, the gasp, anything. But Muffy only grinned.

"Congrats, Cody! I'm guessing you'll need food, right?" He nodded. He wasn't the world's best chef. "Ok, it's on the house. Don't worry about it!"

"Wow! Thank you so much!" He said, astonished.

"Sure. Any special preferences?" Cody shook his head.

"How about pot-pie. She loves it. And chocolate cake for afterward?" Muffy nodded.

"Ok! Come back around four and it should be ready." Cody just kept thanking her. Next he headed for the Witch Princess' hut. She wasn't that bad, and had gotten over her crush on Cody. They had become good friends.

"Oh! Hi, Cody! I wasn't expecting you." She smiled broadly.

"Well... tonight I'm proposing. To Keria." She understood just as Muffy had.

"Oh, wow! Good luck!" And she gave him a quick, friendly, hug.

"So, do you have any flowers? I can't find any anywhere!" He asked nervously.

"Oh, yeah. Lots. Here!" She handed him a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you! I really appreciate it!!" He said. She just smiled.

"Happy to help! Invite me to the wedding!" Cody chuckled. He left for the Goddess Pond to set up. Next he picked up the food. Then he headed home to change and by the time he got there, as soon as he sat down, Keria arrived in a form- fitting light blue dress with dark blue ties.

"You look beautiful." She blushed.

"Thank you, Cody. Nice tux!" She said seriously. It was Cody's turn to blush.

"Well... shall we eat?"

"Yes!" She said hungrily. He unpacked the pot- pie.

"Let's eat!" They dug in.

"This is wonderful! Thank you, this is my all time favorite, except for chocolate cake of course."

"Well that's up next! Here you are!" He said, uncovering the perfectly iced cake.

"Wow! Cody, you're the best!" When they finished eating, Cody said,

"Keria, will you marry me?" Offering her the Blue Feather. She started to cry of happiness.

"Oh, Cody! I will marry you!" And they kissed. Then they watched the sunset, in each other's arms. Suddenly, Cody spoke.

"Why?" Keria looked at him, puzzled. "I was just wondering... why did you pick me Keria? I'm glad you did, but, what makes me so special?"

"Cody, you are everything I ever wanted. You brought me into this new world, I made friends, and found love. You granted my wish." He just blushed. Then, a feeling of realization came upon him.

"You... you're the Sealed Princess from the poem in the book?!" She nodded.

"Cody, you broke the spell. I truly love you." And a final kiss seals this story.


End file.
